Beast Chimera
is an ancient cannibalistic Phantom who is Kamen Rider Beast's Phantom ally . Unlike WizarDragon, who was born from within Haruto, Beast Chimera was mysteriously imprisoned in the Beast Driver until it was discovered by Kosuke himself and entered his Underworld while forming a pact with the human, where in exchange for using his Mana, Beast must absorb the mana of defeated Phantoms for Chimera, or Kosuke will pay with his life for failing. Beast Chimera Beast Chimera is a chimeric animal, composed from: lion, falcon, chameleon, dolphin and buffalo. Unlike WizarDragon, who wants to kill Haruto, Beast Chimera does not seek to harm Kosuke unless Kosuke fails to honor his part of their pact. Beast Chimera is rather very observant and can calm himself in any situation. However, when Beast Chimera is summoned to battle, he will brutalize any Inner Phantom with no mercy. According to Kosuke, Beast Chimera is a very strong inner Phantom, perhaps even more powerful than WizarDragon. It also revealed that Beast Chimaera can devour Kosuke's soul bit by bit if Kosuke doesn't fulfill his pact. Also the pact the two created won't be lost, even if Kosuke's lost his Beast Driver. Beast Chimera can be summoned using the Chimerise Beast Color Ring. Like Wizard, Beast can ride on his Phantom, but unlike the Rider, Beast does not need to use his Rider Machine to tame Chimera in order to ride him. However, care must be taken, as Beast can only control Beast Chimera in Lion Style. Beast Chimera is armed with large claws that can be used to injure his enemy. Also his mouth can be use to mount his opponents. All of Beast Chimera's heads can shoot lasers called , which is very effective in attacking multiple enemies. When Beast channels mana into Beast Chimera, they can perform the attack. Appearance Resembling a giant metallic black and gold lion, Beast Chimera is covered in body armor modeled after the four animals that Beast uses in his Mantles: * Buffalo (red): Breastplate * Falcon (orange): Right shoulder guard and wing. * Dolphin (blue): Left shoulder guard and wing. * Chameleon (green): Tail History A Phantom that was born long ago from a Gate in despair, the Beast Chimera was sealed within the Beast Driver with the item hidden away. But in the present, the Beast Driver was found by Kosuke who broke the seal and caused the manifestation Ghouls. The moment Kosuke used the Beast Driver at his insistence, Beast Chimera entered the human's Underworld and forces a pact on Kosuke, using him to hunt Phantoms to consume their magical energy. But this pact has a negative effect as Kosuke would die if Beast Chimera can not consume the amassed Phantom mana needed for the human's life to be prolonged. Though Haruto offered to kill the Phantom to free him, since his actions of eliminating Phantoms and preventing the creation of new ones place him in danger, Kosuke turns down the offer on the grounds that Beast Chimera might too much for Wizard to handle. Later, when Kosuke lost his Beast Driver, Beast Chimera was disappointed because he failed to hold up his end of the pact and now had to devour him despite being "a good lackey". However, Kosuke managed to retrieve the Beast Driver and use the Hyper Ring. Beast Chimera then revisited Kosuke in his Underworld. Much to Beast Chimera's surprise, Kosuke managed to get the Hyper Ring. As a gift, Beast Chimera lent Kosuke his power to activate Beast Hyper form. When Legion entered Haruto's underworld, Beast and Beast Chimera arrived to aid WizarDragon. Though, even the combined force of two inner Phantoms could not defeat Legion. When Legion going to kill Beast Chimera, WizarDragon flew in to receive the attack. However, it costs WizarDragon's life. Behind the scenes Portrayal Beast Chimera is voiced by , who previously voiced Engine Jum-bowhale in Engine Sentai Go-Onger. Notes *Appearance-wise, Beast Chimera is very similar to RinLion, the RinBeast of Rio in Juken Sentai Gekiranger. The obvious difference being that while Chimera is primarily a lion with elements of other animals as well, RinLion is just a lion. **Coincidentally, Chimera has a chameleon component. Mele, Rio's minion and love interest, controls RinChameleon. **In addition, Rio's Mythical Beast King form is modeled after a griffin, which is probably alluding to how griffins have the same relationship with chimeras as they have a lion serve as much of their body. *Beast Chimera is similar to contracted Mirror Monsters from Kamen Rider Ryuki, in that they will eat their Contract master if they didn't collect enough energy for them to live off of. Gallery Nice kitty. Please don't eat me.jpg|Kosuke meets Chimera for the first time to finalize their pact Beast Chimera Summoning.jpg|Beast summons Beast Chimera via the Chimerise Ring Yeehaw! Get along, little Chimera.jpg|Beast riding on Beast Chimera Beast Chimera - Beast Laser.jpg|Beast Laser Chimera Strike.jpg|Biting End Taking a bite out of evil.jpg|Beast Chimera about to eat a Phantom via its Biting End attack NitoChimera_KRWZEpisode29.png|Kosuke revisits Beast Chimera offering a new power to become his final form, Beast Hyper BeastChimera_MagnumStrike_Ep29.png|Beast Chimera appears as a beam, initiating the Shooting Mirage WizarDragon BeastChimera.png|Beast and Beast Chimera aids with WizarDragon against Legion in Haruto's Underworld Allies | Update Templates | Phantoms | Wizard Arsenal Category:Allies Category:Update Template Category:Phantoms Category:Beast Arsenal Category:Kaijin Category:Lion Kaijin Category:Chameleon Kaijin Category:Big Cat Kaijin Category:Bird Kaijin Category:Buffalo Kaijin Category:Dolphin Kaijin Category:Falcon Kaijin